


Гриффиндор!

by allayonel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sorting Ceremony
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: Распределение - очень важный момент в жизни волшебника.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан на Фандомную Битву 2016 для команды HP Het&Gen 2016. 
> 
> Беты: kasmunaut, s-schastie.

  
— Гриффиндор! — воскликнула шляпа, и Лили, виновато улыбнувшись Северусу, чуть ли не вприпрыжку побежала к столу под красно-золотыми флагами. Не то чтобы Северус надеялся, что она попадет в Слизерин — маглорожденная! — но все же где-то в глубине души он хотел бы такого исхода. Ну да, ей было бы трудно, как и ему, но они были бы вместе. А то, что выпал Гриффиндор, расстраивало больше всего. Она, конечно, подходила Гриффиндору — пылкая, яркая, смелая и упрямая, но он не слышал от мамы ничего хорошего про этот факультет, а то, что на него минуту назад распределили этого выпендрежника Блэка, симпатии Гриффиндору не добавляло. Северус следил за дальнейшим распределением, но краем глаза продолжал наблюдать за подругой. Вот она перездоровалась с соседями по столу, вот девочка с короткими кудряшками что-то шепчет ей на ухо... Лили впитывала атмосферу волшебного замка с видимым восторгом, восхищенно разглядывала облачение преподавателей, утварь на столах, зачарованный потолок, который сейчас отображал ночное звездное небо с редкими облаками.  
  
Поттер! Шляпа отправила и этого надутого индюка к гриффиндорцам! Северус, прищурясь, проводил его взглядом. Ну конечно, очкастый придурок немедленно сел рядом со своим чернявым приятелем чуть ли не рядом с Лили и даже что-то сказал ей, на что она фыркнула и отвернулась к кудрявой соседке. Северус сжал кулаки. Если этот маменькин сынок станет доставать Лили, он... а что он? Что он сделает? Да, у слизеринцев будут общие уроки с гриффиндорцами, но не так уж много, а что останется — обеды в Большом зале, библиотека? Нет, Лили справится и одна, она не раздумывая даст сдачи, если понадобится, но от этой мысли не становилось легче. Это неправильно, что ей придется справляться одной. Неправильно! Придурков в Гриффиндоре как минимум двое. Статистика так себе — двое за первый день пребывания в школе, и то ли еще будет? Светловолосый парнишка, распределенный в Гриффиндор перед Поттером, чуть ли не с ногами забрался на скамью, чтобы что-то рассказать сидящим напротив Блэку и очкарику, все вместе они так громко веселились, что кто-то из старших, видимо, староста, шикнул на них. Потом — Северус чуть не сорвался с места — легкое движение руки этого мальчишки, и в пушистых волосах Лили запуталась жевательная резинка!  
  
— Снейп Северус, — позвала высокая худая волшебница в остроконечной шляпе, и он не сразу сообразил, что это его зовут на распределение. Лили, гневно сверкая глазами, пыталась вместе с новой подружкой аккуратно вытащить жвачку из волос, староста отчитывал первокурсника... Северус сел на табуретку, вцепившись в края руками. На голову ему опустилась старая шляпа.  
  
_— Так, что тут у нас? Ну, с тобой все ясно, — раздался голос у него в голове. — Жажда признания, изворотливость, ум... Хоть в Слизерине и не слишком любят полукровок, но там ты добьешься всего, чего желает твоя душа. Поэтому..._  
  
На помощь к Лили пришла какая-то старшекурсница, она незаметно взмахнула палочкой, и волосы у Лили снова стали чистыми. А вот у мальчишки, что подбросил ей в волосы гадость, неожиданно на голове появились торчащие колючки. Стихийная магия? Лили выглядела немного испуганной, но довольной таким поворотом. Словно почувствовав взгляд Северуса, она повернулась к нему и улыбнулась.  
  
Северус зажмурился и представил, как медленно и аккуратно опускает Распределяющую шляпу в кипяток, нет, в кислоту.  
  
_— Кхе-кхе-е, — не то засмеялась, не то закашлялась Шляпа. — Интересно. О таком варианте я не думала, хотя, кто знает, возможно... очень даже возможно. — Похоже, она веселилась вовсю. — Очень любопытно будет посмотреть, во что это выльется. Но ты же не лев, малыш. Зубастая змейка в львятнике? Затопчут тебя или ты их всех построишь? А может быть..._  
  
_«Я не змея. Я не лев. Я мальчик. Я человек»._  
  
_— Ну что ж, если ты думаешь, что справишься, то..._  
  
— Гриффиндор! — с раскатистым «р» провозгласила Шляпа. Лили удивленно распахнула глаза, но тут же зааплодировала так громко и с таким восторгом, что, наверное, отбила себе все ладони.  
  
«Мама расстроится...» — как-то отстраненно подумал Северус, на ватных ногах подходя к столу красно-золотых. Лили подвинулась, освобождая ему место рядом с собой. Рядом с ее улыбкой померкли и ухмылки Блэка с Поттером, и раздражающий красный цвет флагов. Ну а красный шарф можно и не носить. Обойдется вообще без шарфа.


End file.
